


safety first

by toewsin (haroldslouis)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/toewsin
Summary: It's not that Jonny doesn't like Connor. He's a solid guy and a good teammate. Now if only he could stop yanking Kaner around like a sack of potatoes, that'd be great.





	safety first

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by these [two](https://pattytkane.tumblr.com/post/169101944188/122917-pure-happiness-following-jeff-glass) [gifsets](https://fenweak.tumblr.com/post/181544126501/if-you-have-the-avs-feed-would-you-be-willing-to) of Connor being decidedly Not Careful with Patrick, [a stark contrast](https://twitter.com/luxmachina/status/1087927403974778880) to Jonny who cannot be rough with Patrick if his life depended on it. 
> 
> This has very little plot, just Jonny being ridiculous(ly in love with Patrick).
> 
> Enjoy!♡

I.

When he first notices it in practice, he doesn't think too much of it. 

He's leaning on his stick and catching his breath when he sees Connor and Shawsy lightly shoving at each other. Shawsy's putting his back into it, the edges of his skates pressing into the ice as he pushes at Connor's chest. Connor scoots backwards a couple of feet, into the corner where Patrick's doing some stickhandling by himself. Patrick's got his eyes on the puck, focused. The blade of his stick swiftly dances and taps at the puck, keeping it close. He visibly startles when Connor suddenly grabs him firmly by the shoulders, manoeuvring Patrick in between him and Shawsy. 

"Why don't you take on someone your own size," he crows at Shawsy, pushing Patrick forward. 

Shawsy catches Patrick in his arms and gently moves him aside. "I can't do that, that's precious cargo, Murph," he says, continuing his quest to plaster Connor against the boards. 

Jonny looks over at Patrick, who's looking at the two of them with a quiet smile before he goes right back to his puckhandling. 

"Shouldn't you try to stop that?" Dylan asks, jerking his chin at where Shawsy's got Connor pinned against the glass, pressing a handful of snow into his face. 

Jonny tongues the inside of his cheek for a second, says, "Nah," before turning back to the drill.

II.

He's a little annoyed the second time it happens. 

They're in a bar after a shootout win against  the Stars, empty beer bottles gathering on their table. Patrick had been closely sidled up against him for most of the night, nursing a beer and tracing shapes on Jonny's hand with his finger. 

He's at the bar now, though, leaning over it to probably yell at the bartender whatever crazy cocktail Duncs wanted him to go get. It's a little crowded but so far people are giving Patrick his space. At least until Connor shows up, clearly tipsy which makes his long limbs seem even more gangly. 

"Kanerrr!" Jonny hears him yell, a surprised tone in his voice as if he hasn't seen Patrick in ages. 

Connor crowds into Patrick's space, his chest against Patrick's shoulder. He lifts his arm to wave at another bartender, his elbow bumping against Patrick's temple as he does it. Jonny can't help the way the corners of his mouth turn down, even though Patrick's softly laughing at Connor, patting his arm as he moves himself at a safer distance. 

"Connor's pretty wasted, huh?" Jonny tells Seabs. 

Seabs looks over at where Connor's gesturing widely at Patrick, arms practically mowing around as he tells a story, and he looks back at Jonny with an amused smile on his face. "He's only had one beer. I think that's just how he is." 

Somehow that doesn't make Jonny feel better.

III.

On a Friday afternoon, Jonny's watching a fishing show on the couch when Patrick comes home. 

He hears him say, "I'm back," and the thunk of him dumping his sports bag in the hallway. 

"Hey," Jonny says when Patrick sinks down into the couch next to him. He presses a kiss against the jut of Patrick's jaw, feeling the stubble against his lips. "What did Ian put you through this time?" 

Patrick fumbles the remote out from between the cushions, changing the channel as he says, "I didn't go to Ian today. Murph invited me to train with him and his coach. They do a boxing session every week." 

Jonny's too surprised by his words to comment on Patrick changing the channel to another rerun Friends. "Boxing?" he repeats, hearing the strangled tone in his voice. 

"Yeah," Patrick nods. "They do the real stuff, too. Like, not just drills but one-on-one sparring." 

Jonny leans forward to grab his mug of tea, drinking slowly. "That's nice." The guy Connor trains with is a professional, he tells himself. Surely he'd take care not to hit Patrick too hard. 

"You should've seen Murph go at it," Patrick continues, grinning as his eyes light up with mirth. "He was all over the place, nearly mowed my head off with his right hook." 

Jonny's tea goes down his windpipe.

IV.

Jonny knows what Patrick's hockey is like. Any game can be going sideways for a long time  and Patrick would find a way to turn it around, just like that. 

It's what he does tonight against  the Flames. They've been trailing them in goals for two periods, getting one-upped in the defensive zone too many times. But then Connor forces a turnover which Jonny manages to catch, and he doesn't even have to look. He passes it across the ice to the right and hears the telltale slap of the puck hitting the tape of Patrick's stick on a onetimer. The puck goes bar down into the net and the UC explodes, the goal horn ringing in his ears. 

He makes his way over to Patrick and crashes into his open arms. "Good fucking goal, Peeks!" he yells into Patrick's ear, curling an arm around Patrick's waist and slapping Patrick's helmet with his other hand. 

He feels Jules bumping against him in the celly huddle so he moves over, slapping his chest pad. When he looks back at Patrick he's... well, he's being yanked around by Connor. 

There's no other way to describe it, with the way Connor's got his gloves around Patrick's biceps and is shaking him roughly, yelling at him about what great fucking hands he has. Jonny knows Patrick's got good hands, okay? Connor's yanking can't be good for them. 

So he pushes himself between Connor and Patrick, ignoring Patrick's surprised look as he hugs Connor for the secondary assist on the goal. And if he squeezes around Connor's neck a little too tight, well, he'll just blame it on the adrenaline.

V.

They're having a barbeque at Sharpy's house as a last get-together before the end of the season. 

Most of the guys are lounging in and around the pool, while Shawsy and Alex are playing an increasingly competitive game of ping pong. Jonny is busy flipping burgers, Patrick crouched closeby talking to Maddie and Sadie about organizing a sleepover this summer. 

"Don't tell me you plan on kidnapping them to keep as our own," Jonny says when Patrick's standing next to him again. 

"Is it kidnapping if I'm saving them from Sharpy?" Patrick counters, scratching at his bare stomach. His chain glints in the sunlight and his cheeks are rosy. 

Jonny's about to open his mouth to say that he needs another layer of sunblock when there's a flurry of movement from the corner of his eye. 

Connor rushes at them and full on rugby tackles Patrick into the pool, water splashing up and sloshing over the edges. Jonny drops the tongs he's holding and hurries to the edge of the pool. The surface of the water breaks when Patrick and Connor reemerge, Patrick cackling loudly. 

"Are you crazy?" Jonny shouts at Connor, whose eyes are squinting as he laughs along with Patrick. He's full on ignored by the both of them as Patrick lunges across the water at Connor, dunking his head under again. 

Jonny's seriously contemplating jumping in when he feels a set of hands on his shoulders. Sharpy turns him around and kneads the muscle soothingly. "Keep breathing, Toes," he smirks. "You don't want to kill your boyfriend's new friend." 

Jonny looks over his shoulder to where Patrick and Connor have taken to splashing water at each other. A part of him hopes that Connor swallows a gulp of chlorinated pool water. "He's gonna hurt him one day," he grumbles, bending down to pick up the tongs. 

"If he does, your revenge will be sweet," Sharpy says, "But now I just want you to cook me my burger."

+1

“What’re you doing?” Patrick mutters sleepily at him, blinking against the morning light coming from the windows. 

Jonny guiltily stops prodding at the bruise on Patrick’s chest, a mottled circle of purple and green. He’d gone paintballing with a few of the guys yesterday and even though he won--because of course Patrick won--he’s got a few bruises across his body. 

"Hm?” Patrick looks at him. “You gettin’ weird again?” 

“Fuck off, I’m not being weird,” Jonny mumbles, pressing a kiss against Patrick’s cheekbone. 

He sees Patrick’s eyes go soft. “You are.” 

“I just,” he exhales noisily through his nose. He traces the pad of his thumb across the scar on Patrick’s wrist. “I don’t like you getting hurt.” 

The corner of Patrick’s mouth curls up. “Then maybe I shouldn’t tell you what I do for a living.” 

“I know that,” Jonny grumbles, rolling his eyes. “It’s one thing to have guys on other teams roughing you up, Shawsy can always punch their faces in. I just don’t want our own to do it, too.” 

“You could always tell them off, Jon,” Patrick says, closing his eyes. “Defend my honor.” 

“I didn’t think you’d want that.” 

Patrick shrugs, the comforter moving along with his shoulder. “I think ‘s kinda hot.” 

“Really?” Jonny asks, slightly dubious.  Patrick opens his eyes, dragging his tongue across his lower lip. Jonny follows the movement, angling his body to press their hips flush together. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whispers. He grabs Jonny’s wrist and presses his palm against his dick. “Gets me hard.” 

“Fuck, Peeks,” Jonny mutters against Patrick’s lips, pulling him into a kiss and licking into his mouth. 

It gets heated pretty fast with Patrick making these little noises when Jonny presses in closer, sounding needy. 

“By the way,” Patrick gasps, tangling his fingers in Jonny’s hair. 

Jonny sucks another kiss on Patrick’s nipple, looking up. “Hm?” 

“Connor asked me to go skydiving next week. Wanna come?” 

Jonny groans, yanking the pillow out from underneath Patrick’s head and smothering himself in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is lovingly cradled in my arms♡
> 
> [tumblr](https://kirbiedach.tumblr.com)!


End file.
